


wrap your arms around me (and keep me sane)

by Garecc, Gunpowderdtim (Garecc)



Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [10]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (tim is traumatized meanwhile nastya and jonny fight), (tim), Angst, Arguing, Aroace Jonny d'Ville, Aromantic Jonny d'Ville, Banter, Colorblind Jonny d'Ville, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Jonny d'Ville and Nastya Rasputina are Siblings, Jonny picks a fight with nastya, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nastya talks about aurora the whole time its cute, Previously Colorblind Gunpowder Tim, Siblings, Singing, Soft Jonny d'Ville, TS Brian and ashes are minor they just talk so i tagged them, They Are At A Gig, Trauma, does not talk, ivy is also here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Gunpowderdtim
Summary: In which Tim gets sad during GPTVTMK, because sometimes it makes him sad, and Jonny picks a fight with Nastya after to give Tim some time to wind down after.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Gunpowder Tim, Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina, Nastya Rasputina & Gunpowder Tim, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799860
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	wrap your arms around me (and keep me sane)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!!!!!  
> This is not jonny/tim romantic? it might be jonny/tim queerplatonic tho? I think its jonny/tim queerplatonic jonny is aromantic here
> 
> wrote this very much because of a discussion of this image in the mechscord. he's so sad.  
> 
> 
> discussion of violence, canon typical death threats, guns, arguing but in a Jonny picks on Nastya way

It had been an off day. There was a bit less spring in Tim's step and a bit less vibrance in his smile.

It hard to get through Gunpowder Tim vs The Moon Kaiser today.

Hard to finish the song.

He wasn't upset enough to say anything, it was just... hard. 

He wasn't shaking, not missing notes or words, not even really _anxious_. Just… sad. 

Really, really sad.

Jonny was eying him through the song, eyes drifting to him every 40 seconds or so, obviously worried. 

Well, obvious is the wrong word. He looked vaguely worried. But vaguely worried is _very_ worried by virtue of Jonny’s refusal to ever emote beyond murder.

Jonny went as far as signing _"Do we need to stop?"_ during Tim Goes Crazy. To which Tim shook his head.

He was fine. Probably just going to cry a bit later and pretend nothing happened.

Jonny, upon finishing teatime with the Kaiser, immediately swung around to look at Nastya. 

"Nastya." His voice sharp, fight-seeking, and Tim _sighed_.

He just wanted to do another song, and not think as he played so he can distract himself out of the sadness.

Usually, his song just made him anxious if it upset him at all, and honestly it didn't upset him.

Just a shit day is all.

"What’s in your hair?" Jonny shot, prancing across the stage towards Nastya. "I didn't notice it."

"Wire." Nastya said slowly, eyes dark and _annoyed_.

"...why did you put string in your hair?" He asked casually. Gleefully ignoring the fact Nastya had just called it wire.

"Aurora did!" Nastya snapped, waving a hand wildly. "And _I_ think it looks pretty!"

"You literally just have string in your hair. You look _ridiculous._ "

"I look AMAZING. Fuck you."

Tim knew what Jonny was going for, starting a fight like this. He was stalling the next song. Trying to give Tim time to collect himself between songs. 

He did this whenever he picked up on someone needing a moment between songs.

Picked a fight with someone of his choosing to give the others a bit of time to wind down.

It was as annoying as it was endearing.

He figured Nastya could tell where he was going with this given she hadn't shot Jonny yet. Typically her immediate reaction to Jonny insulting her was just shooting him until he shut up.

She looked like she was about to lose her patience, though. 

Tim _really_ just wanted to go on to the next song. Not dwell on his own, and how sad it made him.

He honestly didn't want to think at all right now. Just play and focus on something other than his thoughts.

"How _dare_ you insult my hair. I look than better than you ever have, D'ville." She snaps, stepping towards him. 

"Yeah sure. _String._ "

"It's wire!"

"OooOOooh _wire_."

"Brian has wire for hair!"

"Yeah, and you don't! It's _normal_ if it's Brian!"

Tim _really_ didn't want to listen to fighting right now.

Jonny spared a glance at him out of the corner of his eye, pausing abruptly when he saw Tim looking _more_ upset.

Jonny glanced at Nastya a second, then in a single movement strode forward and hooked an arm around Tim's shoulders. Dragging him into a half hug. Tugging him so he rested against Jonny’s side, Tim’s head settled against Jonny’s chest. 

Tim squeaks a sound somewhere between shock and sadness. Jonny snorts and smiles at him. After hardly a moment, Tim lets himself lean into Jonny's side. Clicking his eyes shut.

Jonny pats the side of Tim's head twice, before returning to his argument with Nastya. 

Nastya doesn't miss a beat. She entirely ignores the fact Jonny is being tender because they are fighting about other things. "Well, my _girlfriend_ gave it to me!"

"Yeah ok. Aurora also once called you _rectangular_ as a compliment. She's a _starship._ Her sense of fashion is _nonexistent._ "

"She's beautiful!" Nastya draws her gun. "If you say otherwise I'll-"

"Nastya, I'm just saying Aurora couldn't tell a long shirt from a dress if you parked her next to a black hole and were holding the wheel."

Nastya waves her gun at him. "So what? She's still pretty."

"I never said she wasn't. I _really, really_ don't see the appeal though."

Nastya glares. “You've never had a crush in your entire life. I _really don't think you can judge my romantic pursuits._ ”

“Oh shut up! She’s a _starship!_ ”

TS steps forward before Nastya can retort, doing it's equivalent of a shit-eating grin. "Aurora Might Be Pretty! But I Too Think Your String Hair Thingy Is Ugly, Nastya!"

Nastya put her hand over her chest, stepping back. " _Rude_ ! You are both awful! My wire is _pretty!_ "

Jonny pumped his fist in the air. Smiling at Nastya deviously. 

Despite the bickering, and his nonchalant vibe of “I’m fighting with my sister”, he keeps a reassuring hand on Tim's shoulder, holding him firmly in the half hug.

It's nice.

"Ha! We outnumber your opinion Nastya!"

Nastya swivels to look at Brian. "What do _you_ think, Brian?" 

He startles from where he'd been zoning out during the arguing. Playing Minecraft in his head.

"Ah! Well. I.. I think it's cute that you're wearing a gift from your girlfriend."

Her glare softens for a moment, then hardens again as she realizes Brian just dodged the question. "But Brian, is it pretty?"

"Yes Brian!" Jonny cheers. He's smiling and Tim can feel his exhilaration in his posture. "Yes!" 

"...well.." Brian begins. "It has a sentimental value and therefore I find it enjoyable to look at. But I don't necessarily think it's pretty. But! Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and if you think it's pretty, I'm glad."

"....I hate all of you." Nastya glares at everyone in turn. Murder flashing in her eyes. 

If Brian hadn't insisted everyone put the safety on their guns before the show, Tim was _certain_ Jonny would already be dead.

He turns his face and presses his face into Jonny's side. Jonny squeezes his shoulder twice, stepping a bit closer so Tim can lean against him a tad easier.

It's nice. 

Nastya swivels towards Ivy, who looks at Nastya like “If you drag me into this argument, I will shoot you no questions asked” so Nastya continues turning until she faces Ashes, who raises an eyebrow. 

"Ashes-"

"Leave me out of this."

"But _Ashes._ ” She whines. “They're being _awful_. You’re my only ally!"

Ashes smiles, sipping their water (Gasoline?) as Nastya pouts. "Nope. This is your issue, not mine." 

Nastya stomps her foot. Jonny _snorts_. Tim feels him start laughing and smiles into Jonny's side. 

Their bickering can be very funny, sometimes. Rarely, but sometimes.

With Jonny hugging him, the fighting was far less anxiety inducing, and honestly, he _was_ feeling better.

The break helped. A lot.

"You know what? Fuck all of you." Nastya says at Jonny's stupidly happy expression. "You're all _horrible_."

"You stomped your foot like a _child._ " Jonny mocks, nothing but glee in his tone. 

Nastya looks like she'd shoot him, but doesn't. Gun in hand.

But Jonny is acting as Tim's comfort object which renders him bullet immunity and _he knows it._

"My hair wires are pretty!" Nastya declares. "All of you just have shit fashion sense. _Especially you Jonny._ You’ve never worn a color in your life!”

“I’m _fucking_ colorblind.”

“So is Tim!”

“ _Tim has shrimp vision._ ” Jonny spits.

“Yeah and he’s still physically colorblind. _Anyway,_ Jonny, I _will_ kill you shortly."

"You can _try_ , Nastya."

"I'll have Aurora kill you. If I can't."

"I'm not afraid of her. What will she do? Lock a door?”

"That's a mistake," Tim mumbles, sitting up a bit. He pulls away from Jonny and brushes his hair from his face, for once glad he didn't have tear ducts. "She has guns now."

Jonny stares at him a moment, dawning horror in his eyes. " _No._ You _didn't_."

"We did!" Nastya chirps. "Aurora has _turrets now._ "

Tim smiles at Jonny innocently. "Who was I to say no to rigging up a guns system? I’m the _Gunner._ "

"You're a traitor is what you are." Jonny declares, before signing _"Are you feeling any better?"_

Tim nods, signing a quick affirmative before stepping away from Jonny and joining the banter. "A traitor to who? I don't see a captain anywhere."

Jonny shoves him. "To me!"

"Sure," Tim says, smiling. "Anyways, Nastya? I, personally, think your hair… wire.. string thingy looks great."

She smiles and flips off Jonny. 

Jonny sighs, returning the gesture, before he starts introing the next song.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> mechs tumblr: Gunpowderdtim


End file.
